Family Ties
by Desmodontina
Summary: Ada, a Muggle-born student from Hogwarts, is abducted and brought to a Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor. Points of view start to change...


**Family Ties**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

Ada was on her way through Hogsmeade on that usual Friday afternoon, when the students of Hogwarts were allowed to stroll through that little village. Her friends of Gryffindor House left earlier than Ada, because she wanted to finish some homework first. In the matter of learning and homework Ada didn't rank behind Hermione Granger, who was one year above her in classes. Being April now, Ada would celebrate her 16th birthday in June. She was the youngest of the 6th year students.

As she tried to catch up with her friends at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop passing a dark narrow alley, a pair of strong hands packed her around her waist and dragged her into the dark. Muscular arms pressed her against an athletic male body. "Ada Dennehy?" she heard a sonorous voice ask. Struggling against that firm hold she tried to escape "Well, yes. But leave me alone! Who are…" She could not finish her question as the man disapparated with her.

With a quick swirl they apparated in a great entrance hall which obviously was part of a stately home. Ada still struggling with her abductor was suddenly petrified when she could take a look at his face. "Mr. Malfoy, Sir!" "The Dark Lord will be very pleased to see you, my Dear!" he answered in his typical arrogant way. Ada started fighting again… but that man was too powerful to have the slightest chance again him. Lucius Malfoy took her arms behind her back, held her with his other arm around her waist to keep her from scratching him and moved her forwards in direction of a tall, richly ornamented doorway which stood half open.

Still struggling and kicking Ada could feel that Lucius Malfoy had to be quiet aroused by her fighting. She could feel his erection hard against her tailbone. As she tried to move her behind away from his loins, he turned Ada a little to grab her chin and kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth. Letting go of her mouth, he pushed her into direction of the open doorway. He whispered into her ear touching it softly with his lips "What I would do with you, if only the Dark Lord didn't asked for your appearance…" And he shoved the young girl through the doorway into a great hall. Dark vested figures were sitting around a large heavy table. 'This must be one of those Death Eater meetings at Malfoy Manor' Ada thought horrified.

Still scratching and kicking, Lucius Malfoy carried Ada towards the end of the large table. That pale, awe-inspiring person sitting at the front-end of the table rose and paced confidently in their direction. "Well done, Lucius, my dear friend! Well done!" 'That must be Lord Voldemort' Ada struggled even more trying to get loose from that steely grip Malfoy held her with. "A little Mudblood for my beloved Nagini! Well done, Lucius!" "Let me go!" Ada shouted at the Dark Lord. You could hear all the Death Eaters hold their breath – Lord Voldemort looked at her and winked "Your bravery is greater than that of all those here in this room together. No one of those was ever brave enough to speak up to me like you just did!" He lifted Ada's chin with his wand "And your beauty is overwhelming… too bad that you are a Mudblood. You look like a pureblood and should be a Slytherin!"

Ada managed to kick back her head and struck Lucius at his nose. In pain he loosened his grip to stop the blood running from his nose and dripping on his white shirt; Ada managed to escape and Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand in her direction. Lord Voldemort put his hand on Lucius' and lowered the wand. "That was indeed a nice little scene before… What about _you_ trying to get _her_ on the table _without_ magic, curses or spells… would be quite amusing… hand me your wand, Lucius! And that of that little Mudblood, too. Thank you, my dear friend!" Lord Voldemort took a seat on his richly ornamented armchair getting ready to relish the scene to follow.

The only direction Ada could have got away was vis-à-vis the tall doorway. She would have to make her way around the table to get out of here. As she has been heading to the front face of the room she was caught between the wall and the front-end of the table. 'No magic…' she thought about the Dark Lord's words 'Could be of advantage for me'. She noticed the various swords neatly arranged on the wall close to her right. With a swift move Ada took a rapier and held it in the direction of Malfoy approaching her. With a quick move of his wand, Lord Voldemort placed another rapier in Malfoy's hand. "We don't want to be unfair!" he laughed amused.

Dueling with wands was another thing. But Ada has always been very keen on the Muggle Studies Class, especially Muggle history. At least, she knew some movements with the rapier. This would help… But Malfoy as an aristocrat was a master of swordplay. Ada fought like a savage and with lots of luck she placed a strike on Malfoy's right upper arm. Blood was pouring through the cut of his white shirt. Ada threw her rapier away and rushed by Malfoy's side. Malfoy took a long jump at Ada and overpowered her.

"Now then, Lucius… Take her _clothes_ off…" All the Death Eaters were looking at their Dark Lord in disbelief. "I feel confident that Nagini will outlast a few more days without being fed… This is _much_ more pleasure to me. Lucius, take… her… clothes… _off_!"

Malfoy placed Ada on the front-end of the table. He pulled Ada's jacket down, tore her red Gryffindor tie out and ripped off her white blouse so that most of the buttons flew away. Ada managed to grab his hand and bit into it. "Ouch! You filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy was bending her arms behind her back and frenched her violently. She could still taste a hint of the blood that was running out his nose into his mouth earlier. "Lucius! … Would you be so kind… I asked you to _undress_ her!" Malfoy forced himself to end that voracious kiss. Everyone could see how aroused he was by this young girl. Lord Voldemort stood close behind Malfoy and whispered into his ear "Lucius, get behind her and hold her for me!"

Lucius' face went pale but he had to obey his Dark Lord. He sat on the table spreading his legs and placing Ada between them, still holding her arms tight so she wouldn't be able to scratch again. Lord Voldemort gently opened the buttons on Ada's skirt and slowly dragged her skirt down. Likewise he did with her white knee-highs and put off her penny loafers. The Dark Lord let his hands crawl up her thighs and caressed them sensually. Then his hands found their way up her belly to her bra, which he ripped off brutally and pulled down her shoulders. Next was her slip, torn off easily and thrown to the floor.

Thereupon, the Dark Lord opened his robes and placed himself between Ada's legs. He bent down a little and forced his big erection hard into Ada. She lifted up her pelvis against him, to make the strong pain go away. "Ahh… well done, Lucius, well done! An untouched virgin! Ohh, Lucius!" Malfoy cast down his eyes. He caressed her neck with his lips. The Dark Lord's strokes went faster and faster until he came deep in her. He remained for a while in Ada, bent forwards and kissed her impassioned. Then he withdrawed from the young girl, got his robes straight and took place on his armchair.

"Lucius, take her! _Now_!" The murmur of voices was unmistakable. Everyone was looking at Narcissa Malfoy except for Lucius. He didn't want to look at his wife, nor at his son Draco sitting next to her. But he had to obey the Dark Lord. Sure, he wanted that girl badly, but not necessarily in front of all those people. Holding her for the Dark Lord had thrilled him more than he wanted to admit. Ada didn't fight anymore, she knew she had lost. With a little bit of luck the Dark Lord would let her go… Who was she kidding?

It was Lucius Malfoy now, positioning himself between her legs while he opened the buttons of his pants. He pulled her body nearer to the edge of the table and laid one arm around her neck "Don't fight it. It will hurt less…" He bent down a little to reach Ada's mouth and touched her gently with his lips. He went kissing her neck and suddenly she could feel him penetrate her – brisk, but not brutal. Malfoy moved carefully back and forth, staring into her blue eyes, wanting to forget the whole setting around him. He could feel her body slowly responding to his thrusts, while she was countering his stare permanently. Shaky she laid her arms around his neck to hold her body in an upright position. Their lips met and Malfoy kissed her deep and lustful.

Their bodies moved now in time. He could hear a low moan arising from her lips. This girl was making him feel giddy. Malfoy could feel her lap bending against his loins; her movements now faster than his, throwing back her head "Ahh… oh my God… Mr. Malfoy… Sir… ahhh!" He felt her so tight around his erection; excited his strokes were getting faster and faster, too. He was banging her real hard right now, trying to bear down his moans. With one last hard stroke he released his legacy into her… They held each other for a moment, Malfoy was kissing her savagely.

"Now, now… _Lucius_!" Lord Voldemort was clapping his hands commendatory. Malfoy took a step back from Ada pulling up his pants, waving back his long flaxen hair. He took off his white shirt and handed it over to Ada, who accepted thankfully and slipped it over. "Lucius, my friend… you pleasured me so… _unexpected_! I had the best time tonight… You should be rewarded, my friend… I give you this Mudblood as a _toy_, Lucius – do whatever you want with her. But don't forget to 'Obliviate!' her in case you'll let her go…" Lord Voldemort laughed amused.

Lucius took Ada by her arm, not forgetting to grab their wands lying on the table and led her in direction of the tall doorway. Draco jumped up and grabbed his father's arm "Let me have her, too, Father!" Narcissa escaped an entreating scream: "_Draco_!" But Lucius already shook Draco's hand off his arm. "Stay with your mother, Draco!" he ordered his son. Like the wind, Lucius took Ada through the entrance hall into a narrow corridor leading to a flight of winding stairs. Ada could feel the cold stone under her bare feet. "Those are my private rooms in this tower. You will find some rest there." They left some doors behind on their way up just to stop at a small foyer.

**Chapter 2 – Malfoy's Private Rooms**

Lucius opened the dark wooden door and shoved Ada into a great almost round room. He placed her on a big dark sofa and handed her a glass of water. She winced as Lucius pulled his wand out of his pimpcane. "Don't worry…" he grinned "just want to heal that wound you caused." He pointed his wand to his upper arm "Episkey!" and the wound started to vanish slowly. Ada looked around; his private room was bedroom, living-room, office and library rolled into one. Bookcases between the windows, a heavy writing desk with a dark green leather armchair, the dark green leather couch, she was sitting on… vis-à-vis a tall fireplace and not to forget the big canopy bed with green drapes and green bedding. Lots of dark, richly ornamented wood… a real masculine interior.

"I could tell you want to take a bath… Come with me!" Lucius went out of his room, took some steps downwards and opened a door which led to a tiny foyer with two more doors adjoined. Lucius opened the left door that led to a spacious bathroom all in green marble with silver armatures. He pointed his wand at the big bathtub "Aguamenti!" and the tub filled with hot water. Lucius took a crystal phial with a purple liquid and poured a few drops into the hot water. "That will help you to relax... everything else you would need you'll find here." He went to the door, stopped abruptly, than turned around and took his straight razor from the shelf over the sink. And gone he was. Ada took off his blood spilled shirt and let her sink into the hot water… what a relief.

She must have been fallen asleep, as she startled when Malfoy spoke up to her: "You won't drown in my tub?" He took a dark green towel from a stool next to the tub, unfolded it and spread it between his arms "Come on now… or you're tuning into a mermaid" As Ada stood up he wrapped her into the towel and helped her out of the tub. He handed her a smaller version to wrap her hair. "You must be hungry. Let's go upstairs!" He took her arm and dragged her with him.

Upstairs in his room there was placed a huge tray with different dishes on the coffee table. Malfoy opened a bottle of red wine. Ada took the towel off her head… her wet, long hair fell back down her neck… over the edge of his crystal glass Malfoy was examining Ada… what a beauty she was… that black, waved hair plunging to her waistline… that pale skin… those ice-blue eyes… 'How could this beauty be a Mudblood?' he asked himself while pretending to savor the wine. "Take this… this will be much more comfortable" and he threw his dark green dressing gown at her. Ada smiled 'dark green, what else' she thought as she slipped into the silken robe. Malfoy, still in his pants wearing no shirt, handed Ada a glass of red wine. "Cheers!" he smiled at her with a slight expression of arrogance.

"We will have to inform the Headmaster that you are fine and safe here at Malfoy Manor. They must have been searching for you since hours!" Malfoy quickly went to his desk and wrote a note. Then he called for his House-elf, Dobby. A few seconds later it knocked on the door. "Come in! Take this letter here and send it to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts. And be sure to take a speedy owl! ... Wait! And get the clothes of this girl out of the assembly room and get them fixed" "Yes, Master. Of course, Master!" And Dobby was gone.

"Have a seat now and eat something… you need to!" he took place right next to her on the couch and filled a plate with different dishes for her. "Eat!" Then he took a plate for himself and started to enjoy the meal. He passed her another glass of red wine "Can I have some water, please?" Ada excused herself. "Oh… of course!" and he filled a decanter with help of his wand.

Her hair began to dry and a wavy strand kept falling into her face. Having noticed that before while eating, Malfoy now smoothed that strand behind her ear. "You're done eating?" as Ada nodded "Well then!" he took her up from the couch and carried her over to his bed, letting her plunge into his silky bedding.

Swiftly, he was over her holding her arms up on both sides of her head. His flaxen hair caressing her face he leaned over her for just a moment. Then he spread her thighs with his legs to kneel in between. "Ouch!" Ada exhaled. He fixed her hands above her head with one hand and tried to get rid of his pants with the other hand. Ada moved uncomfortably… "Please…" "Don't move or I'll fix you with a spell, girl!" He fixed her thighs with his knees upon them and quickly removed his pants. Ada looked into his eyes: "Won't you let me go, Mr. Malfoy, Sir?" Kicking off his boots he leaned back on her "Not now, girl, not so fast!" She could feel him breathing deeply while he positioned himself on top of her. He easily pulled that dressing robe of his aside and caressed her pale body. He kissed her belly, then her breasts… letting his fingers run up and down her body… he could feel her body responding… pressing against him… her hands grabbing his hair.

He found her lips; her mouth… frenched her deeply with passion… his hands all over her… She felt his arousal… his erection hard against her thighs… willingly she opened her legs for him… Lucius rammed his boner hard into Ada. She reared up against his body in excitement. 'Once again he could have this wonderful little girl, this Mudblood… how could she give him so much joy… how could he feel such deep desire for her?!' Their bodies reacted in time with each other… Ada again yelling his name: "Ahh… Mr. Malfoy… Sir" He couldn't hold it for another second and shot his manly juices into her.

"Would you, _please_, stop calling me Mr. Malfoy… call me _Lucius_, please!" He demanded still recovering his breath, then laid his head into the curve of her neck and she caressed his flaxen hair gently. He fell asleep by her side, Ada still stoking his hair.

**Chapter 3 – The Dark Lord's Request**

"Well then!" both startled and sat up in a second. "My Dark Lord…" Lucius was looking unbelievingly at Lord Voldemort who just apparated in _his_ _private_ rooms. He quickly slipped over his dressing robe and covered Ada with the silken bedcover, they had rumpled. The Dark Lord spread his arms to embrace Lucius. "Lucius, my dear friend… I have a big request… let me have her once more!" Lucius was shocked and starred unbelievingly at Lord Voldemort "… but, My Dark Lord… you… you gave her to _me_…" "Oh Lucius… best friends share their toys, don't they?" and he pushed Lucius aside walking over to the bed.

The Dark Lord let his black robes fall down on the floor and kneeled on the bed in front of Ada. "Please, My Dark Lord!" Lucius objected and reached for his wand, but Ada shook her head and fixed his eyes "No, please, don't…" she knew Lucius would die if he would interfere. The Dark Lord's body was in a surprisingly good shape… toned and buff. He took the young girl again, roughhousing her, enjoying her resistance until he couldn't hold it back any longer. Pleased, he took his robes, dressed himself and looked at Lucius who was sitting on the couch holding his head with both his hands covering his face.

"My dear friend… Lucius…" the Dark Lord reached out for Lucius' hand, pulled him off the couch and embraced him cordially. "My dear friend… I will never forget what you're willing to do for me!" He took Lucius' chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Good night, my friend!" and the Dark Lord disapparated. Lucius was crestfallen… what could he have done?! Ada pulled the bedcover around her and reached out to Lucius "You couldn't have done anything, Mr. Mal… Lucius!"

He took her outstretched hand and she pulled him towards her. Lucius kneeled in front of her and laid his head onto her lap. Ada was caressing his hair for a long time until he was willing to cuddle up with her on the bed. They fell asleep arm in arm.

**Chapter 4 – Draco's Secret**

Lucius woke her up very early this Saturday morning. "I have to do some business. Just sleep on and I'll be back in no time, Dear! And don't be afraid. No one ever comes up here, bedsides I order so." He gently kissed her and was gone. Ada enjoyed the warmth of their bed and fell asleep very quickly again.

When Lucius returned he heard strange noises from his private room. He opened the door quickly and was repelled by the scene. Ada was fighting Draco leaning over her trying to overwhelm her. "_Draco_!" Lucius took his son by the collar and pulled him off of his bed – off of _his_ girl… "How do you _dare_ to lay hands on _my_ girl… how do you _dare_ to break in _my_ private rooms!" He was near to beat his son with his pimpcane. "But Father! The Dark Lord gave her to you as a _toy_! You could _share_ this Mudblood with me! I _wanted_ her for so long…" and the boy burst into tears falling into his father's arms. Lucius looked at Ada who nodded and took his son out of the room. She heard them stumble down the stone staircase. Ada pulled the silken blanket closer around her body… What else would have to happen? She was exhausted…

Lucius took his son to the library downstairs. "What went through your mind, son?!" Draco pulled a crumpled photography out of the inner pocket of his Slytherin jacket and showed it to his father. Ada was laughing and waving at someone who took a picture of her. "Son!" "I know, she is _only_ a filthy Mudblood… but I _wanted_ her for so long… I'm _not_ in love with that Mudblood, Father, I just _want_ her to be _mine_…" "Stop that Mudblood-talking, Draco!" He gave back that photography to his son. "But _you_ always said…" "No more, Draco! You're a handsome young man, and as far as I know, most of the girls at Hogwarts are in love with you… you could easily find a proper girl for yourself, Draco!" "I know, Father, but…" "Please, Draco… I won't _share_ her with you!"

Just in this moment Narcissa walked in. "Share _whom_ with Draco?!" Both looked startled at the mother, the wife. "Draco has kind of a crush on Ada" "That is _not_ true, Father!" Draco pulled his mother on her arm out of the library into the entrance hall and Lucius heard them disappear in some other room. Well then, Narcissa wasn't a fan of that Mudblood-talking and she would talk reason into Draco. Lucius hurried back to his private rooms taking two steps at a time.

**Chapter 5 – Family Breakfast**

He found Ada still sleeping. For a while he was standing by his bed just watching her sleep. What the hell was going on with him? How could he have those feelings, those cravings for a Mudblood? Was all he did ever fight for invalid? He took off his boots and gently sneaked under the blanket to snuggle up to Ada. He caressed her back to slowly wake her up; promptly he could feel her getting goose bumps allover. Still sleepy she turned around, with a voracious kiss he woke her up completely. "Get yourself ready, Dear. We are due for breakfast downstairs…" She noticed that he was lying next to her fully dressed. "Downstairs?" she asked diffidently. "We're going to have breakfast with Draco and Narcissa" "But…" "Come on" he took her by her arms and pulled her out of the bed.

"Take that" he threw a plain white sleeping shirt of his in her direction, which she pulled over while turning to the bathroom. She got herself ready speedily and went up to his room, still trying to get her hair tidy. Lucius grabbed something out of a drawer in his wardrobe. "This would look neat on you" holding her hair to a ponytail, clipping his silver hair clasp around, which was formed like a snake with two big emeralds for eyes. "Yeah… I like that on you…" he grinned while Ada was reaching for her clothes, which the House-elf had placed on the chair next to the door. Lucius couldn't restrain himself from raising one eyebrow in dislike for her Gryffindor uniform. 'He looks so irresistible when making his arrogant face' Ada smiled.

They went down the endless stairs and entered the dining room. Ada's heart was beating so fast, she thought everyone must notice. When Lucius took her to the table and placed her on his right side, she blushed extremely. "Draco, Narcissa…" "Ada, Lucius" Narcissa nodded to greet them on the table. Ada expected Narcissa to face her with hate or at least disgust. But she couldn't see but kindness in her eyes. Ada was confused… she was with her husband… ok, it was no secret that that marriage had been arranged and that Lucius was having endless affairs… but still, sitting with the lover of her husband at one table, being friendly… seeming happy yet…

Ada tried not to look in Draco's direction. The incident of this morning was too humiliating. "I'll take Draco to visit some friends. We will be back for dinner. Is that ok for you, Lucius?" Narcissa smiled at him. "Of course…err… I'll take Ada to Madame Malkin's getting some decent robes…" Ada noticed that Draco was staring at her and avoided to cross his looks. A maid entered followed by two House-elves, all were carrying trays with food. The maid served the food and shooed the elves out of the door. Ada was surprised; the maid couldn't be a Muggle… maybe a Squib.

"Ada, you have to eat a little! ... What's wrong?" Lucius had noticed that Ada was getting very pale and gripped the table. "I… I feel a little nauseous…" Lucius could catch her just in the moment she slipped from her chair. He carried her to a chaise longue in the adjoint lounge. Narcissa was calling the maid for some smelling salts. Ada was soon recovering and recognized that Narcissa was holding her hand. "A little much for you, Darling… all this…!"

"I was just about to check on your toy, Lucius!" the dark voice of Lord Voldemort left all of them startled. He tenderly touched Ada's face "Feeling better already? I just dropped in to see that little Mudblood which gave me so much pleasure yesterday… _twice_…" he grinned and turned to Lucius "My _dear_ friend, it seems that this is the wrong moment to ask you for _another_ favor? Well then, I will see you later!" and he disapparated as quickly as he had apparated. 'I need to tell him not to apparate somewhere unexpected in my house' Lucius thought for himself. Narcissa took Lucius by his arm to the side while Ada was sitting up on the chaise longue. "What was _that_ about? _Twice_?! Did he come here _again_ last night to abuse that poor girl?" Narcissa whispered. "The Dark Lord apparated in my private rooms…" "You have to do something about _that_, Lucius!" "I _know_!" Lucius replied irritated. As if _he_ didn't knew!

**Chapter 6 – Diagon Alley**

Narcissa soon excused herself and Draco and left with him for their trip. "Feeling better, Dear?" "Sorry for that… I think… too much excitement…" "You still have to eat a little bit, my Dear! Otherwise you'll faint in the middle of Diagon Alley later!" Ada managed to eat some bites. "Would you enjoy a ride on the fresh air? We could take the one-horse carriage!" In the entrance hall Lucius called for Dobby. "Get the maid to bring her cloak; we need to borrow that for our trip!" The maid hurried to bring her former black, washed-out cloak. Lucius pried the cloak out of her hands with an obvious expression of disgust in his face. "Thank you!" Ada becalmed the maid who backed off in fear of Malfoy. "I should have asked Narcissa for one of her cloaks…" Lucius added in an arrogant way.

Both left through the front entrance where the carriage was ready for them. Lucius helped Ada to get on and took the reins. "Hold me close… I hope you'll enjoy a fast and wild ride!" he laughed. He really loved to ride on furious rate. Lucius led the carriage in direction of London where they would find Diagon Alley – only those who knew, would arrive there. They parked the carriage in front of 'The Leaky Cauldron', a popular wizarding pub in London, which backyard led to Diagon Alley.

Duly arrived at Diagon Alley they headed for Madame Malkin's to get some new clothes for Ada. "Oh, welcome Mr. Malfoy, Sir!" Madame Malkin greeted them. She glanced curiously at Ada, but as Lucius didn't introduce her she turned to him again. "How can I be of help to you today, Mr. Malfoy, Sir?" "We need to get some _decent_ robes for this young Lady here. Let me see, what you have in your women's section." and he shoved her aside, carefully but determined. "_This_ is what I call a _decent_ robe!" He grabbed a black, long dress made of silk. It was a two piece: A long slender skirt that became wider from the knees to the hemline. Around the hips lace was draped in fluffy lines. The top had long tight arms made of lace. The plunging neckline was draped with lots of lace, too.

"You would need someone to assist you with tying the corset in the back, young Lady. Try it on! I have some nice underwear and boots to go with this one!" She pushed Ada in the changing room and went to get the accessories. Soon she was back and helped Ada to get the corset closed. "The dress fits perfectly, as if made for that young Lady, Mr. Malfoy, Sir!" She handed Ada some black panties with ruffles of lace on the knees. "Let's try the boots… Oh, I need to adjust them… you have tiny little feet" Madame Malkin adapted the boots to Ada's size… lovely black leather knee-high boots to lace up with a little curved heel.

"Come on now and show yourself to Mr. Malfoy!" She took Ada by her hand leading her out of the changing room. Lucius arched his eyebrow "Now we're talking! Lovely! ... We would need a simple robe for strolling around the house… and a _decent_ cloak of course" he grinned at Madame Malkin who blushed at once. She returned with a simple black dress with long shimming arms and a black cloak of finest quality with silver snake-formed ornaments to hold the collar. Ada tried on both and they did fit perfectly. She had to try some pumps too, going with that plain black robe.

Meanwhile Lucius reached out for a corset. "_That_ is some underwear… Let her try some of those, Madame Malkin!" "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, Sir!" She swiftly took a few corsets and headed back to the changing room. Lucius couldn't refrain himself from checking in the changing room. Madame Malkin tried hard to keep her countenance. "Yes, I like _this_ one. We'll take that… and those black lace knickers I found!" his grin couldn't get bigger as Madame Malkin blushed again.

"Ahh… and I would like to have a complete riding dress for the young Lady!" Madame Malkin assembled the uniform: black leather riding boots, tight black riding pants, a white blouse with pleated ruffles along the button border and the cuffs and a black riding jacket with a velvet collar and silver buttons. "Keep that on, my Dear! If you are fine with that, Madame Malkin?!" The addressed nodded "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, Sir… as you wish" "Could you please deliver the other robes along with the old cloak and the school uniform at my house _today_!" Ada twitched on Lucius' sleeve "Look at that neckband with the rose. I bet your maid would really like it" As Lucius starred at her unsagaciously she explained "As a little 'thank you' for lending us her cloak?!" "Oh, ok, if you insist… Can you pack the old cloak and the neckband separately?!"

Lucius paid Madame Malkin "The rest is for your extra efforts… if you understand what I mean. We don't need to spread the word about this purchase…" he tried a winning smile on her. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, Sir… that goes without saying!" "Well then, have a nice day, Madame Malkin!" Lucius offered Ada his arm and they left the shop walking arm in arm. He turned in direction of Knockturn Alley "We will be undisturbed there... Let's go for a drink, Dear!"

**Chapter 7 – Knockturn Alley**

Lucius took Ada to a pub, dark from the outside and quite dark inside. He opted for a corner seat near a dusty window. They placed their cloaks on the wooden bench. "Come, take a seat close to me!" and he pulled Ada _very_ close to him. She was almost sitting on his lap. Lucius let out a sharp whistle and waved the owner to their table. "Lucius, behave!" Ada chuckled. "Mr. Malfoy, Sir! What can I bring you and your… beautiful…err… escort?" growled the owner. "Bring us a bottle of Firewhiskey!" "And some water, please, Sir!" Ada added. The owner arched his eyebrow as she called him 'Sir' and limped away. He returned surprisingly quick with a bottle of Firewhiskey, two tiny glasses, a carafe of water and a large glass for Ada.

Lucius filled two glasses with Whiskey, placed one in front of Ada and raised his glass. "Cheers, my Dear!" "Cheers" He emptied his glass with one swallow and got himself a refill, which he swallowed at once. "Wow, Lucius, that's hard stuff…" Ada poured herself a glass of water. Lucius grabbed her behind and pulled her even closer to himself "Come on, sit on my lap, Dear!" "But, Lucius, people are watching…" "Never mind…" Ada could feel his arousal, his rock hard erection she was sitting on. He was nibbling on her neck what made her crazy… crazy for more…

"Lucius… please, stop that… we can't… not here" He grinned and moved slowly so she could feel him even more. "Stop!" she did glide from his lap to his left. Lucius filled their glasses once more and urged Ada to finish hers, too. Then he slowly opened the buttons of his pants "Lucius!" Ada sizzled. He took her hand and led her to his erection… slowly stroking his member up and down… "Lucius!" He just grinned at her and winked. Ada started to stroke him slowly – being careful to let no one recognize.

Lucius filled their glasses again and again – as Ada was not keeping up with him, he drank most of the Whiskey. The door opened and two dark dressed persons entered the pub. They looked around and their view fell on Malfoy. The two Death Eaters turned to their table. "Damn, Lucius!" "Just one more second, my Dear" he moaned. She didn't stop stroking and suddenly Lucius did bite his own fist to stop his moaning. He exploded; spread his seamen on her hands, his shirt, his pants. In a sudden reaction, Ada took out her wand and exclaimed a cleaning spell on Lucius. Just in time…

"Lucius, may we have a seat here!" Lucius had to clear his throat "Err… of course… take… a seat!" The owner was quickly getting two more glasses to their table. "Please… feel free to join us on the Firewhiskey!" Lucius invited both Death Eaters. They were staring at Ada as if she was an object of virtu. "Help yourselves with the Whiskey!" Lucius was still short of breath. Ada's wrist did ache a little…

They filled all four glasses with the remaining Whiskey. "Cheers!" everybody was swallowing its glass at once. The owner came to their table again to be in on another bottle of Whiskey he could sell. "How much do I owe you?!" "One and a half galleon for the whole bottle, Sir… Mr. Malfoy" "That's all right. I'll invite you for yours" he announced in direction of both Death Eaters. Lucius did pay the owner and excused himself and Ada "We need to get going now. Have a nice afternoon!" he took their cloaks with him and left the pub swiftly. On the street they did put on their cloaks because it was really chilly at Knockturn Alley, although it was a warm Saturday afternoon.

"Come on, my Dear!" Lucius directed Ada to some shop, a pawn shop apparently. 'Borgin and Burkes' it said on the sign. The shop owner bent down to great Lucius. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, Sir… how can I be of assistance for you today?!" "Uhh... I was thinking of some kind of jewelry… something extraordinary, of course… for this young Lady here…" Lucius smiled at Ada. "Of course, I have to be absolutely sure, that I will buy some permissible goods. I need to be sure, that there is no black magic or curse or potions of any kind involved!" "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, Sir… of course!"

The owner pulled a drawer off and placed it on the vending table. "What do you think of this necklace, Mr. Malfoy, Sir?! This is unique, made of black diamonds… and I can assure you, no magic involved… I will provide you with the according documents!" "Really…" Lucius liked what he saw. He took the necklace "My Dear, turn around and open your collar!" Ada did as she was told and Lucius led the heavy necklace around her neck. "Turn around and look into the mirror…" "Wow… that looks… incredible…" "I like it on you, Dear! It really fits your pale skin…" he gently kissed her temple.

"Would you like that I take a photograph of you, Mr. Malfoy, Sir?!" "Oh, that is a good idea!" Lucius held Ada in his arms, their heads close to each other… then Lucius turned her around and kissed her deeply. "Wonderful picture, Mr. Malfoy, Sir… wonderful picture…" Lucius did let go Ada and turned to the vending table. "How much?!" "24'500 Galleon, Mr. Malfoy, Sir… you will get the photograph for free… and of course all the proper documents…" "20'000 Galleon" "Mr. Malfoy, Sir… please… look at that art piece… not less than 21'250 Galleon" "Deal… with the proper documents and the photograph!" Lucius offered his hand and the shop owner agreed. "Deal" "You will send the documents and the photograph to Malfoy Manor" " Of course, Mr. Malfoy, Sir, of course" Lucius did pay "You leave that necklace on, my Dear" and they left the shop.

"Oh, Lucius… why would you do…" he stopped her by kissing her voraciously. "I need to eat something… I am really hungry…" he said "A substantial meal or some nosh or sweets?!" "I'm in for some sweets… in order I get enough…" Lucius laughed. "Ok. Then come with me…" and Ada took his hand and led him towards Diagon Alley. Her destination was a tiny coffee shop located almost vis-à-vis 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'. "She serves the best waffles ever, Lucius… if you like sweets you'll like her waffles…" "Ok, you convinced me, I give in… I hope for you, that it's _really_ as good as you tell… _or_…" Lucius grinned at Ada.

**Chapter 8 – Coffe and Waffles**

They went into that tiny, neatly decorated coffee shop and Ada chose – like Lucius before – a corner seat for them. Here at Diagon Alley it was much warmer on this spring afternoon then at Knockturn Alley. They had to get rid of their cloaks and jackets and hanged them neatly on the hooks next to their table. Madame Jolie was at their table before they even took place. "What can I serve you, my lovelies?!" "Let _me_ do that, Lucius, please… we take a coffee, a plate of your famous waffles with vanilla, caramel and whipped cream… and a bowl of strawberries… and some water, please!" "I'll get that promptly to you, my lovelies!" and Madame Jolie was off to the kitchen.

Lucius was kind of amazed that he was not being greeted the usual way as 'Mr. Malfoy, Sir'… but he enjoyed it at the same time. Lucius was laying his arm around Ada's shoulders and tried to kiss her gently on her neck. "Please, Lucius, not here. Look at those parents with the little kids around us… please…" He grumbled but stopped kissing her; very well he kept her in his arm. Madame Jolie returned with his coffee and a big plate of waffles. "I'll get you the strawberries and the water right away!" heading for the kitchen again. "That coffee really smells delicious." Lucius was surprised. His passion for coffee was not common in Great Britain; not in the Magic world, nor in the Muggle world.

Indeed, that coffee tasted exquisitely. "Here, try those waffles…" Ada offered him a spoon… he smirked at her and opened his mouth. "Please, Lucius…" he didn't stop… though she gave in and fed him with the spoon. "Here's your strawberries and water, my lovelies!" "Thank you!" Ada replied bashfully. Madame Jolie just smiled. Lucius dug in the plate of waffles. Ada took a strawberry and dipped it into the caramel and whipped cream. "Try this…" Lucius tried hard to touch her fingers with his lips, but didn't achieve. Thus he took her hand and licked her index finger. A quite arousing feeling to Ada…

"Why are you feeding this man?!" a little girl about four years old had stepped to their table. "Ohh… err… I… just wanted to let him …taste these wonderful strawberries… would you like to taste one? They're really delicious…" Ada took a strawberry and fed it to that little girl. "Hmmm… yummy…" "Here, little princess, take this flower for your hair…" Ada took a pink hibiscus from the vase on their table and placed it behind the little girl's ear, who rushed back to her parents' table on the other side of the coffee shop. Her parents turned around and got frightened as they recognized Lucius Malfoy sitting there.

As usual, Lucius enjoyed it to be the badass, to be feared. He showed a big grin. He finished the waffles "Really delicious…I wouldn't give her that…" "Would you like another coffee, Lucius?" "Oh yes!" As if she overheard their conversation Madame Jolie rushed to their table "Something more I could bring you?!" "Yes, another coffee, please!" Ada responded. The little girl was waving at them and surprisingly, Lucius was waving back to her and smiled. As Madame Jolie returned with the hot coffee the little girl was following her. She sneaked up to their table "Do you have another strawberry?" "I have… come on, sit on my lap" Ada lifted her up to set her on her lap. "Ok, here's another one for you… and look, another pretty little flower for your beautiful hair… now, head back to your parents!"

The young mother did already walk up to their table to collect her little princess. "Darling, don't you run away… come to Mummy…" she enclosed her child in her arms like having her saved from a big danger. "I think we are heading home, my Dear!" Lucius bent forwards to whisper in her ear "I am really in the mood to be alone with you…" Ada smiled and waved in Madam Jolie's direction, which arrived at their table at once. "Did you enjoy your stay at my coffee shop, my lovelies?!" "I have to say, your coffee tastes exquisite and your waffles are past comparison, Madam" Lucius showed his best smile. After he had paid they did put on their jackets and took their cloaks with them.

When they reached the door they overheard the little girl talking to their parents "Why couldn't I say 'Good bye'. They were so nice…" Lucius grinned when he shoved Ada through the narrow door into Diagon Alley. "Let's walk slowly back to 'The Leaky Cauldron' and enjoy the sun. He did put his arm around Ada and pulled her close to his side. They enjoyed the afternoon stroll and finally reached their carriage in front of the old pub. The owner had taken care of their horse in the meantime… as usually. "Put on your cloak. The wind will be chilly on our way home, my Dear" Lucius pulled her close and led the horse on their way home.

**Chapter 9 – Home again**

They arrived at the main entrance of Malfoy Manor and Lucius lifted Ada from the carriage, not letting her go before kissing her deeply. At the entrance hall the maid crossed their way "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, Sir! Thank you so much! That was too kind of you!" she dropped a curtsy, blushed and rushed back to the utility rooms. She was wearing the neckband with the rose. "See, Lucius… she so appreciates that little gesture of yours" Lucius rolled his eyes and pulled Ada with him. He took her to the kitchen where the House-elves were preparing dinner already. "Mr. Malfoy, Sir!" Dobby bowed repeatedly in Lucius' direction. The other elves were paralyzed of his presence. "Give me a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream!" "Ohhh… Mr. Malfoy, Sir… we… we don't have any strawberries…" and Dobby dodged as if he expected an attack. "But we have whipped cream, Mr. Malfoy, Sir!" Swiftly he handed a small bowl to Lucius. "Thank you!" Ada added as they turned to leave the kitchen.

On their way up the stairs Ada asked "Why would Dobby be so frightful, Lucius? Did you ever beat him?" "Err… it may have happened once or twice when I was _really_ angry…" Ada took his hand "Please, promise me, that you will never discipline your elves like that again…" Meantime having reached Lucius' private rooms, he turned to Ada still carrying that bowl and looked into her eyes. "I… I will not… I will try… I promise!" He placed the bowl on the coffee table and got rid of his cloak and jacket. Lucius helped Ada out of hers too and did hang their clothes neatly into his wardrobe.

Lucius let himself sink onto the couch, opened the buttons of his white shirt and turned up the sleeves while Ada took place next to him. "So, what is that about the whipped cream?" Ada smiled at him. He dipped his index finger into the bowl and bent over to her. "Taste!" Lucius showed a big grin and put his finger into her mouth. Ada sucked the cream from his finger and Lucius escaped a vague moan. He dipped his finger and let Ada lick it again. "Damn… get off your clothes!" He fumbled on the buttons of her blouse; being so aroused that his fingers trembled he didn't manage to get those tiny little buttons opened. "Ada! Get your blouse off!" he moaned while pulling off his shirt, kicking his boots away and stripping off his pants.

Ada rushed to get rid of her clothes before he would tear them down. "Leave the necklace on! Oh damn… that looks so good on you…!" he embraced her with a steely grip and pushed her in direction of the bed. They stumbled and fell into the silken bedding. His hands were all over her body, kissing her hot lips, her neck, her breasts. Lucius couldn't wait any longer and rammed his erection into Ada, which reared up against his trembling body. He prodded her hard, tried to contain himself for a little more, when Ada begun to move faster and climaxed pressing her body against his. At the same moment he couldn't hold it any longer and burst into her wet grot. "Oh, Ada…" he groaned.

**Chapter 10 – The Dark Lord's Pleasure**

"I really gloated over observing you two" commented Lord Voldemort with an evil grin. The pair was appalled by the sudden appearance of the Dark Lord. "May I join you?" he did let his robes fall to the ground. Lucius tried to get off the bed but the Dark Lord quickly sat next to him. He did let glide his hand over Lucius' arm. "My _dear_ friend… why so fugitive?" "My Dark Lord… _please_!" Lucius tried to wrest from Lord Voldemort's hands. "With all due respect, My Dark Lord… you shouldn't turn up like this everywhere in the house!" Ada exclaimed. Lucius starred at her in disbelief. Was she insane?! Lord Voldemort bent over Lucius to get a grip on Ada's chin. "I really love your bravery, little Mudblood! I wish my Death Eaters would dear to speak up to me like you do sometimes… I am truly… attracted by your courage!"

While he bent over to kiss Ada, his naked taut body touched Lucius who was trapped between Ada and the Dark Lord. He did let wander his free hand over Lucius' shivering body, caressing his chest, reaching his belly button, going down that small stripe of hair growing down there. Lucius sat up quickly as he felt getting hard again. The Dark Lord stopped kissing Ada and turned to Lucius softly petting his long flaxen hair. "My _dear_ friend… you're such a _handsome_ man… with such a… defined body…" He overpowered Lucius laying on him and kissing him softly. Ada kneeled next to them and squeezed Lucius' trembling hand.

Lord Voldemort stopped kissing Lucius and turned to Ada "Will you, please, give some attention to me, too, _Mudblood_?! Place yourself behind me and let me feel your tender fingers!" Ada did sit behind him and glanced at Lucius, who was laying there as if petrified. The Dark Lord did let his hands slide slowly down to Lucius erection and started to stroke him gently. Lucius grabbed the sheets so tight, that his knuckles went white. He didn't want to be touched by the Dark Lord, not by a man. But his body reacted differently.

Ada caressed the Dark Lord's chest; admittedly he had a well-formed, muscular body… more massive than Lucius' though. She began to let her lips run down the Dark Lord's neck. Indeed, he smelled good… somehow… different…but arousing. She tried to get all attention of the Dark Lord so he would leave Lucius alone. But she didn't manage to. The Dark Lord was stroking Lucius harder now, feeling his rising agitation. Lucius kept his eyes closed not have to look at the Dark Lord. He tried hard not to moan, but too late. With a loud groan he came and his hot juices outpoured on his lap, on the Dark Lord's hands, who bent forward to kiss him gently on his lips. He caressed Lucius' hair once more "My dear, _beautiful_ friend!" just to turn to Ada grabbing her violently and throwing her on the sheets next to Lucius. Lucius was disgusted by himself.

The Dark Lord didn't lose any time and thrust into her with violence. He didn't care about her fighting him effortlessly… at contrary… that aroused him even more. Just a few more hard strokes and Ada could feel him release his seed into her. "Ahhh… filthy Mudblood… I so savor the lust you give me…"

The Dark Lord gently put a strand out of her face letting his fingers stroll down her body while he did get off her reaching out for his robes lying on the floor. Fully dressed again he walked over to Lucius who fled earlier to the couch.

"My dear friend, why so devastated? I could tell, you really enjoyed our little adventure… at least your body did… Now, get dressed! We won't be late for dinner, will we?!" "_What_?!" Lucius looked at Lord Voldemort in disbelief. "Oh… I thought we could have a nice little family dinner tonight. I would really relish that: a big happy family, you two, your wife and son and of course your sister-in-law, Bellatrix!" "Of course, my Dark Lord, of course…" he sighed sapless.

Having put on his pants earlier he grabbed for his shirt and boots. "Ada, why don't you wear your new robe, my Dear! The House-elf already did store your clothes in my wardrobe…" he reached for the new silken dress "I'll assist you with the corset…" He tried to smile, but Ada could see in his eyes how bitter he felt. Quickly she pulled up the long skirt and enjoyed Lucius' fingers touch her while tying the corset. She did put on the lace-up boots "I am ready…" Lucius did put his arm around her waist as if to claim her his own. "You are indeed a nice little couple." Lord Voldemort did spread his arms and embraced both of them kissing each one on the forehead. Lucius shivered.

**Chapter 11 – Family Dinner**

They reached the lounge adjoint to the dining room where Bellatrix and Draco were already waiting. "My Dark Lord!" Bellatrix was delirious with joy to see her Dark Lord. "Our Dark Lord will join us… err… for dinner tonight" Lucius explained. "Oh what a joy, My Dark Lord!" and Bellatrix was claiming his full attention. Draco was a little scared and tried to stay at his father's side, along with Ada. Narcissa entered from the dining room "Dinner is ready, dear loved ones!" she winced slightly when she spotted Lord Voldemort. "My Dark Lord" she nodded in his direction and went back into the dining room to call for another place setting.

Bellatrix was offended as Narcissa placed the Dark Lord in between Ada and herself. Bellatrix was sitting in between Draco and Lucius, facing her beloved Dark Lord. But as dinner went on and the Dark Lord carried on a lively conversation with her, she was cheerful again. The others were restrained though. As dinner drew to a close, the Dark Lord ordered another bottle of red wine and urged all present to join him. "And now, my friends, let's have a Firewhiskey at the lounge to let fade away the evening!" Lord Voldemort got up and the others followed him to the lounge – more or less delighted.

Lucius filled their glasses and they raised them to the Dark Lord. The conversation went on for a while. Bellatrix was delighted as Lord Voldemort nodded in her direction: "My dear Bellatrix. You wanted to show me your private rooms for a long time now… What about now? … But let me bid adieu to the others first" He laid his hand on Draco's shoulder "My son…", kissed Narcissa's hand "Dear Narcissa" and embraced Lucius "My _beautiful_ friend!" he kissed Lucius on the temple, then turned to Ada. Bellatrix was taking a deep breath as the Dark Lord took Ada's face with both his hands and kissed her forcefully, pressing his tongue into her mouth. He took his time before he did let Ada go. "Have a wonderful night, my inspiring Mudblood!" Then he offered his arm to Bellatrix and disappeared with her.

Lucius took Ada in his strong arms and kissed her forehead "Oh Dear…" Ada tried to get out of his grip. "Lucius, would you be so kind and get us some more drinks?" Narcissa asked. "Of course" Narcissa approached Ada and laid her arm around her shoulders "Ada, can we have a word?" and she took Ada with her into the dining room. "I can understand that you feel uncomfortable when Lucius shows his affection for you while I am around. But you don't have to. You know, we both live our own lives. I enjoy my very own little life." she smiled cordially at Ada. "I can see how happy Lucius is with you… and, even more important, I am so glad to see, that his opinion on 'Mudbloods' seems to have changed…"

They went back to the lounge for a last drink. "Well, I will be out tonight" Narcissa smiled and left. "And I will be playing Wizard's Chess with Dobby… how _exciting_… I'd rather stay at Hogwarts…" Draco rolled his eyes. "I hope you treat him right, son!" Lucius told him and Draco starred at him with disbelief. "You will be heading back for Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon – with Ada" "Yeah, I _know_. Good night everyone!" and Draco was off. "Could we take a walk in the park, Lucius? I could really need some fresh air… please?!" "A good idea, my Dear!" and he did send the maid for their cloaks.

**Chapter 12 - Longing**

"It is quite chilly outside, my Dear" he laid his arm around her and they walked through the dark park. "Do you want to take a walk through the maze?" he smiled at her. "But we would need a little light" she answered and took her wand "Lumos!" Her wand produced enough light – similar to a lantern – and showed them the way between the tall Boxwood hedges. The maze was neatly arranged. Here was placed an artful statue of a peacock, there was set a bird bath and so on. Lucius knew his way through the maze by heart. They arrived in the middle, where three stone benches were arranged around a burbling fountain.

"Let's take a seat, Dear" Lucius pulled Ada onto his lap. "Oh, Dear. You can't imagine how much I would like to end this unpleasant situation… I mean… I… I don't want to share you with no one! Not even with the Dark Lord!" He placed his head in the crook of her neck and muttered: "Maybe that's the price for our happiness…" "Oh, Lucius!" Ada caressed his long, flaxen hair. He did hold her tight with his arms. "Let's go back, Lucius… let's go…" Ada whispered into his ear.

Back in Lucius' private rooms Lucius helped Ada out of the corset. "Let's take a bath and get this scent of the Dark Lord off of us…" They took a long hot bath together, Ada lying in Lucius' arms, her head leaning on his chest. "You know what I really want?" Lucius whispered. "I want to lie in your arms the whole night, not falling asleep… Tomorrow you will have to leave for Hogwarts… I will see you next Friday at the earliest… if Dumbledore agrees to my demand…" "Hmmm?" "I told him in a letter that you will stay every weekend here with us… as your parents died he is my reference person… I am sure he will not object… as long as he… err… he doesn't learn about our little excursion to Knockturn Alley…" he smirked boldly. "I may be able to make it to Hogsmeade on Wednesday afternoon though…" Ada smiled.

Back upstairs they cuddled up in Lucius' big bed. "I want to hold you… only hold you" Lucius murmured while holding Ada tight in his arms. She did lay her head on his chest… contented… but deep inside with the anxious expectation of the Dark Lord's sudden arrival. Ada caressed Lucius' side lost in thought. Carefully he started to kiss her hair, raising her closer to his face, finally kissing her with deep desire. He lifted her on his lap, penetrating her with his hard erection. Once again, their bodies swayed in perfect harmony. Ada getting aroused quickly dug her fingernails in his upper arms; Lucius moaned loud because of this pleasant pain. "Oh Luius!" He could feel her sudden climax; feel her pressing his erection tight, almost hurtful. Some deep thrusts and Lucius poured his seed into Ada. They did spend the night arm in arm, undisturbed by the Dark Lord.

**Chapter 13 - Adieu**

For breakfast they met with the rest of the family in the dining room; Bellatrix excused Lord Voldemort: "My Dark Lord had to care for some business…" she smiled exuberantly happy. "So, you had a wonderful night, my dear sister-in-law?!" Lucius quipped. Narcissa stopped him "Lucius, please!" "Can't we leave after breakfast, Father? It's so _boring_ here… and… yeah… I could work on some learning matter at Hogwarts…" "As if _you_ would, Draco!" Lucius responded. "Draco Darling, you father wants to play with his new _toy_ some more…" Bellatrix laughed. "Bella!" Narcissa ended the bickering. "Lucius, _please_…" Lucius glanced at Ada with a bitter feeling. "Good… Draco… on one condition: you will stop bullying Ada at school!" Bellatrix giggled. "Oh Father, I know. We are best friends now!" and Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't overact, Draco, don't!"

They enjoyed a long and extensive breakfast, before Lucius took Ada for another walk in the park. "Wednesday, I will wait for you in the same alley where we 'met' Friday afternoon, my Dear!" Lucius took Ada in his arms and kissed her passionate. He pressed his loins against her lap. "Please, Lucius… I'll have to leave in a minute…" but he wouldn't let her go. "Just one more moment, my Dear… I can't let you go…" His strong arms pressed her hard against his muscular body. "Father!" they heard Draco yell from the house. "Damn!" Slowly they walked back to the house and Lucius tried to hide his erection under his frock-coat.

Draco waited for them in the entrance hall: "Are you ready, Mud… err… A-d-a?" he spelled her name prolonged. "Wait! Dobby is getting your new cloak, my Dear!" and Dobby arrived just in the same moment. "Oh, thank you, Dobby!" Ada smiled. Lucius did put her cloak around her and placed her long ponytail, held by his silver hair clasp, over the cloak. "I could accompany you to Hogwarts' main entrance…" Lucius suggested. "Oh, _please_, Father…" "Well then… my Dear!" Lucius kissed Ada affectionately. Draco despised the scene. "Come on, Ada..." Draco embraced her and they disapparated in the same moment. Lucius stood there for a while and starred at a point far away somewhere…

**Chapter 14 - Explanations**

When they apparated at the foot of the hill, Hogwarts was placed on, Draco held Ada just a second longer than necessary. He enjoyed holding her in his arms, even though his father told him clearly, that he wasn't willing to share her… "Come on… I want to get back to my friends!" and Draco climbed the steep path at pace. Ada was following him closely.

Professor Snape was standing at the main entrance as if he waited for them. "Professor..." Draco greeted him subservient. "Draco, Ada… Professor Dumbledore needs to see you two in his office! _Now_!" he turned and paced away before Ada could even say hello. "Damn…" Draco murmured talking to himself. "It was not your fault, Draco… I will tell them…" "Just shut the fuck up!"

When they arrived in the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were already waiting for them. "Good day, you two!" the Headmaster greeted them cordially. Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "How was your weekend?" "Well, Headmaster…" Ada started "It was not Draco's fault…" "Of course!" he replied. Ada looked at him startled. "Of course, he would never have forced you to come with him visiting his parents…" "Err… yes, Headmaster…" Ada answered. "But you two know very well, that we cannot tolerate students leaving Hogwarts without permission or even leaving a note to the teachers!"

"I know, Headmaster. I am really sorry, for what happened. And I am willing to take the responsibility for my wrongdoing…" Ada looked bashfully at the ground. "And I assure you, Draco has not to be punished. It was my entire fault!" "Well then, Ada… Draco, you are dismissed!" Draco looked from the Headmaster to Ada and back. He lifted his head, turned around and left the office. "Now, Ada. I know, you are a diligent student. How could you leave us in such worry for your whereabouts?" "Headmaster, I am really, really sorry. I don't know what went into my mind…"

"To cut a long story short, you will have detention with me for the next two weeks. Every evening after dinner until nine!" Professor Snape declared. Professor McGonagall nodded with a serious face. "Of course, Professor Snape… And that will never happen again." Ada added. "Then, you're dismissed, Ada!" the Headmaster smiled and waved at her. Ada left the office straight away.

Professor Snape turned to Professor Dumbledore: "Albus, something is wrong with this story. You know very well how much Draco and his family despises Muggle-borns!" "Please, Severus. Draco is young and Ada is a very beautiful young lady… I can understand that he has fallen in love… against all odds." "No, Albus… if so, he wouldn't have left her to be punished alone…" "Oh, Severus, please!" "Ok then…" Professor Snape grumbled and left the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall in the office.

He speeded up to catch Ada on the stairs, laid his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Ada freaked out feeling a strong hand holding her. Professor Snape turned her around: "Tell me the truth, young Lady! And _don't lie to me_!" he tried Legilimency on her, but she was very talented in Occlumency. Still he could see a vague memory of her being abducted by someone. "You come with me to my office!" he ordered and took her by her arm.

Down in the dungeons in Snape's office he placed Ada on a chair in front of his writing desk. He leaned on the table and looked her into the eyes: "And _now_, you will tell me the _truth_!" Ada stared back at him not knowing how to respond. "You are really in trouble, young Lady!" "I… I was at Hogsmeade and… kidnapped by… a Death Eater… and brought to that Death Eater meeting… at Malfoy Manor… But Lu… err… Mr. Malfoy took care of me…" she couldn't look into the Professor's eyes any more. "What happened?!" "No one needs to know… and I really… don't want to talk about it…" "Are you ok… I mean, did you see the Dark Lord?" "Yes, I have seen him… and all the others…" Ada kept her eyes looking down.

Professor Snape packed her brutally at her upper arms "How is it then, that you live?! You're nothing than a Mud… err a Muggle-born!" He knew, hat Lord Voldemort was feeding Nagini with Mudbloods every now and then. "You're hurting me, Professor" Ada responded quietly. He loosened his grip on her "I need to know!" Ada was sure, that he would overhear every little dirty detail visiting the next Death Eaters meeting, but she didn't want to look into his face, when he learned all that happened. She even didn't know why he wasn't there that last Friday. "If you insist, Professor, I'll open my mind for you. I just don't want to talk about it…"

Ada opened her mind and Professor Snape could see how she was abducted in that dark alley in Hogsmeade, brought to Malfoy Manor, to the Death Eater meeting… he could see, that is was Lucius Malfoy, who kidnapped her, who held her for the Dark Lord raping her… suddenly the stream of memories faded… he couldn't see any more. "That must be sufficient for you… please, Professor…" Snape looked at her in disbelief… he was totally shocked… the Dark Lord had raped her in front of all those Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy had held her for _HIM_… and Draco had to watch all that… but still… why would she still _live_? She could clearly read this question in his eyes. "The Dark Lord decided to give me to Lu… Lucius Malfoy as a… toy… he should decide, what to do with me… and he saved me!" Snape was speechless…

'Oh my, I hope he doesn't hear so soon the rest of the story' Ada thought. "As a matter of course, your detention is suspended!" he was watching her still in bewilderment. He tried not to look into her eyes… that poor… beautiful… girl... "I will talk to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall" "But, please… I don't want to talk about that anymore… please, just leave me alone. I can handle that on my own… Mr. Malfoy was… very… very helpful indeed…" Snape arched his eyebrow but left his doubts aside. "Understood… we will handle this discreetly, promised!"

Snape did let her go to the Gryffindor common room and headed to the Headmaster's office to report the turnaround of the story. He was still in shock when reporting to Albus and Minerva. "I think we should respect her will to be left alone and get over that story" the Headmaster suggested. "No, she's but a young girl… how could she handle something horrible like that?!" Professor McGonagall added. "I think, she needs some peace for the next days… maybe then… later, we can try to help her deal with that…" Professor Snape decided.

**Chapter 15 – Back to School**

When Ada arrived at the Gryffindor common room she was the heroine of the day… especially for the girls. They all thought, that she was Draco's new girlfriend now… she tried to explain that this was a misunderstanding, but no one really listened to her. They were assailing her with questions about Malfoy Manor and the Malfoys. Ada tried to handle them as friendly as possible and soon excused herself in order to do some homework – what didn't surprise anybody in fact.

On Monday, school went by quiet normal… except for the girls and some boys darting a look at her… and Draco… Ada managed to talk to Draco in a quiet minute and explained him what Professor Snape learned from her. Draco was quite relieved to know, that Ada wouldn't be punished for the story. "Hey Mudblood, I hope you're doing fine!" he dismissed Ada and grinned broadly. Ada winked at him. Somehow they really got along very well by now. He kept calling her 'Mudblood', but she knew that he didn't mean it in a bad way.

On Wednesday afternoon some friends of Ada left for Hogsmeade. "I will catch up with you, girls" Ada called. "Ok, see you in Hogsmeade… if you make it there. Don't learn to hard, geek!" "Yeah, keep on laughing… hahaha!" Ada responded winking. About fifteen minutes later she left the Gryffindor common room and went on her way to Hogsmeade… clearly not to meet her friends, but to meet Lucius in that dark alley… again…

**Chapter 16 - Reunion**

Arrived at Hogsmeade, Ada sidled into that dark alley… and was packed by two strong hands. Lucius pulled her close to his body, kissing her voluptuously. She dug her hands into his long hair and responded with a deep kiss. "Lucius, let's disapparate now…" she whispered. Lucius embraced her and they apparated in the same moment at Malfoy Manor in his private rooms. "No stairs to ascend… no time" he groaned while taking her school uniform off with trembling hands. Ada helped him out with opening the buttons of his shirt and pants. He kicked off his boots and threw Ada on his bed.

"Oh, Dear… I missed you so much…" he kissed her neck laying heavy on her. His hands were all over her body. With no effort he could open her legs to thrust his enormous erection into her. He heard her moan loud, when he nailed her really hard. "Oh, Dear… please… I can't hold it any longer…" but in the same moment Ada reached her climax scratching his back hard. Lucius reared up with moans of pleasure and poured his juices into her. He couldn't stop kissing her and she messed up his hair with her fingers. "This was much too fast, Dear…" "I know, but I have to head back soon… I don't want anybody ask stupid questions…" She did let her hands glide over his back "Ouch… damn…" he laughed. "You clawed me really bad, Dear…" She looked at her hands and could see traces of blood. "Oh my, Lucius… I didn't mean to…" "Don't worry, Dear" he kissed her passionately.

He did let his body slide next to her laying his head on the crook of her arm. "Let me put up my wand real quick to heal your scratches, Lucius!" "No, Dear… I want to keep them, feel them every day until I'll see you again… on Friday…" "But…" "No" he closed her lips with a deep kiss. They were holding each other for a while and fell asleep. Ada woke with a start "Oh, Lucius… we did fell asleep… I need to go!" "No, Dear…" he muttered bleary and kept her tight. "Lucius, please! I will get in trouble" Lucius did let her go to dress.

He watched her from the bed, smiling… "You look really attractive in your school uniform… even if it is a Gryffindor one… how can your teachers resist you?" he was thinking of Severus and smirked. "Lucius!" Ada responded indignant, but smiled at him. "I need to leave now, Lucius!" He was up on his feed, all naked, showing his perfect masculine body and took her into his arms. "Dear… I don't know how to survive until Friday without you…" A last sultry kiss and Ada shoved him away to disapparate at the same moment.

She quickly worked her way back to Hogwarts, right in time for dinner in the Great Hall. "I knew you wouldn't make it to Hogsmeade… you're a real geek… stop learning so much and enjoy life!" "Yeah… you're right. But it's hard to change fixed habits…" Ada smiled and everybody laughed. That has been easy…

**Chapter 17 – A Decision**

Friday just before lunch, Professor McGonagall asked Ada to stay after classes. Ada suspected bad news… "Please, accompany me to the Headmaster's office, Ada" Professor McGonagall kept looking away trying not to catch Ada's sight. 'Oh my, they heard about Knockturn Alley' Ada thought.

Only Professor Dumbledore was waiting in his office. Ada was relieved, that Professor Snape was not there. "Take a seat, young Lady" the Headmaster ordered. "And you too, Minerva… Word has it, that you have been seen last Saturday with Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley as well as Knockturn Alley… and… err… you behaved… rather… outrageous… You know Mr. Malfoy is a married man and father of a son… What were you thinking?!"

Ada turned pale "But, Headmaster! Everybody knows that the Malfoys life separate lives! Even Mrs. Malfoy welcomed me at their home and assured me, that she was glad for Lucius to have fallen in love with me!... and Lucius saved me from the Dark Lord… he took good care of me…" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Both, McGonagall and Dumbledore were startled by her explanation. "Death Eaters are spreading the word about Lucius' toy provided by the Dark Lord, young Lady. That was reason enough for us to worry about you!" Professor McGonagall interposed.

"Oh _please_, _please_ do not withdraw your approval for me spending the weekends with the Malfoys… with _Lucius_… I really love him!" She had never spoken this out loud before… "But we have another problem, young Lady. You're under age!" "I will be sixteen in not even two months… _please_!" "That could grow to a real problem, if known to the rest of the Wizarding World! We cannot support that! ... We will talk this over, young Lady!" the Headmaster dismissed devastated Ada, who was heading for direction of the Whomping Willow. There she would be alone, could find rest if needed – always.

"We can't give in to that, Minerva. She is _underage_!" "But Albus, don't you see? If we are forbidding her to spend the weekends at Malfoy Manor, they will find another way to meet… somehow… somewhere… We would only make it worse. They are in love, Albus! Can't you remember? Being in love?" There was a long silence. "But still!" "Albus, it is only two months… not even!" Minerva laid her hand on his. "Please, Albus, please! No one needs to know the details. We will discount any allegations until she is sixteen…" she pressed his hand hard. "I don't know, Minerva… but as you are so convinced… Go and tell her, she can spend the weekends at Malfoy Manor as agreed with Lucius Malfoy. But they can't visit Diagon Alley or even Knockturn Alley. They have to stay at the house. They have to promise!" "Oh, Albus… You are such a darling!" and Minerva kissed him on the cheek.

Family Ties Page 20 of 20

Start: 19.11.2012 – 25.11.2012/avo


End file.
